Everything's Made To Be Broken
by Owl of the Moon
Summary: Meet Jack Dawson. He's a two hundred year old vampire hunter. Meet Rose Dewitt Bukater she's a six hundred year old vampire. Can mortal enemies fall in love? Read and Review! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is something I've been toying with for awhile. It's not gonna be a long story, I think somewhere between five and ten chapters long. And it's just in time for Halloween! So let me know what you guys think!**

Jack sat quietly in the darkened corner. He didn't move a muscle. He barely breathed. One false move could mean death. And depending on who delivered the death, it could be quick and painless, or long and agonizing. Hunters who made a false moves, were often victims of the latter one.

He gripped the wooden stake at his side. Gently he touched the tip with his thumb. It had to be the lightest touch, as one drop of blood would guarantee him death. Satisfied with the sharpness of the stake, he dropped him thumb to the side.

A wicked laugh broke the silence of the night. He recognized the laugh immediately. It was the woman he was hunting, Evelyn. Although Evelyn could hardly be called a woman. Women don't live, or exist rather, for over four hundred years and still look nineteen.

There was a man with her, no doubt her prey. _Poor bastard doesn't even know_, Jack thought. Evelyn was dressed as any whore would be. Jack wasn't surprised. Her kind often worked at brothels. It was actually quite intelligent if one thought about it. Not only could they feed, but they made money too. And then if the fool was dumb enough, which they often were, they'd follow the whore where ever she led him.

Jack heard the man whisper something, whispering sweet-nothings in French. Evelyn giggled. He listened easily. His senses were strong, most hunters' were. The more he hunted, the more he killed, the stronger his senses got.

Then he knew Evelyn was significantly distracted. Her could hear her as she was kissing the man. Swiftly and quietly, he came out of hiding. Evelyn heard him and turned. Her lip curled back just enough to hiss at Jack and reveal her fangs. But before she could lunge at him, Jack hurled the stake at her.

With precision, the stake hit her right in the heart. No sound came from her mouth, she didn't react. Evelyn just crumpled to the floor. In an instant, her body began to decay rapidly.

Her skin melted away, giving off an acrid smell. The odor was sweet to Jack and almost gave him a high. But to the man who had been with her, it was sickening. Jack paid no attention as the man gasped for air, he knew he'd be fine. Standing over the body, or what was left of it, Jack watched as her skeleton was exposed. Then it began to burn as well, the ashes floating away on the breeze.

Evelyn was no more. She had met her final death. Jack's stake fell to the side, as there was nothing more to hold it up. Bending down, he grabbed it. He noticed the man was now on his knees staring in disbelief.

"You alright," Jack asked him, placing the stake back in his bag.

"I think so. What the hell was that?"

Still squatting, Jack was able to make eye contact with the man. By making eye contact, it would ensure Jack that this man would have no recollection.

"That," Jack began, "was a vampire."

_**...**_

"Didn't you mother ever teach you not to play with your food?" Rose's tone of voice was irritated as Cal continued to torment the barmaid.

"Now Sweetpea, I've been telling you forever that you can taste their fear," Cal told her. He brought his face close to his victim's neck and inhaled. The woman trembled.

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this." Cal laughed. "I have children."

"No you don't," he spat at her. "You're a virgin. I can smell it in your blood." Leaning forward, he licked her neck. "Delicious and sweet."

The woman began to weep. Rose watched as Cal's eyes light up. He loved when his victims were afraid. She knew he was right, the blood did taste better when they knew what was happening to them. Rose had followed his ways of hunting after he turned her.

Eventually Rose grew tired of tormenting her prey. There was enough fear when she caught them, she saw no reason to make them suffer. Of course, their was the occasional victim who deserved it. Unfortunately, breaking into prisons on a regular basis was dangerous.

"Yes that's it virgin," Cal went on. "Cry. Beg for me to spare you." He smiled, showing off his fangs. He ran his tongue across them.

"Oh for God's sake Cal!" Fed up with him, Rose grabbed the woman and snapped her neck with a simple flick of her wrists. The body dropped to the ground. Cal wouldn't feed from a dead body.

"Bitch," Cal hissed. He made a movement to slap her, but before his hand could make contact with her face, she leaped over him. A light tinge in the horizon caught his eye.

"Keep acting foolish like that Cal. You know it only takes a split second of distraction for a hunter to kill us." Cal looked up and saw Rose sitting above him on a tree limb. "A nine hundred year old vampire should know better," she mocked.

Cal let out a low growl. "I'm going to ground. I'll deal with you at sunset." With that he was gone. Rose rolled her eyes and jumped from her roost, landing softly on the ground.

She looked to the east, seeing it was brighter. Not wanting to go to her coffin, Rose clawed at the dirt. It took less than a minute for her to burrow six feet into the dirt, away from the death of the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone likes this! Here's chapter two, with a nice cliffhanger. I tried very hard to make this simple, as I'm hinting to things that will happen in the next chapter or so. But if you're confused, send me a quick message and I'll clear it up for you!**

Jack was exhausted. He tossed his bag on the table and plopped down on the hard wood chair. Ignoring the urge to climb into bed, he grabbed his stakes from the bag. There were five, and they all had to be cleaned and sharpened.

He'd been a hunter for two hundred years, ever since he reached the age of twenty. Similar to the vampires he hunted, he didn't age. He still looked twenty. Jack would eventually age though, and unlike vampires he was mortal. He would die. But unless he was killed during a hunt, or killed some other way, Jack knew he'd easily live another three to four hundred years.

Grabbing holy water from a shelf, he dumped it over the stakes. The blood that had soaked into the wood hissed as it burned away. Jack inhaled the smoke. His abilities came from the smoke. He had enhanced senses, amazing strength and agility, and could run faster than any human. But he was still weaker than even a newborn vampire, and always would be.

Jack grabbed his knife and leaned back, sharpening the first stake. He was careful not to knick his fingers, not wanting his blood near his weapons. For centuries, vampires had always found the blood of hunters to be especially sweet and satisfying.

A knock on the door pulled him from his task. "What?" The door creaked open, and he saw Ronan, his advisor walk in.

"Five vampires last night Jack. Impressive," Ronan commented. "I just don't get what it is about this city that attracts them." Ronan grabbed one of Jack's clean and sharpened stakes, and inspected it. Impressed with it, he placed it back down.

"It's New Orleans Ronan. Between brothels and bars, the prey is easy to pick off." Jack scrutinized the tip of the stake he was working on before returning his knife to it. "The swamps and bayous make it pretty easy to dispose of the bodies."

"It was a rhetorical question Jack," Ronan joked. "Ever hear of Caledon Hockley," he asked, turning serious. Jack stopped sharpening and looked up at Ronan.

"I think every hunter has. Why?" Jack felt adrenaline flow through him. Caledon Hockley was at least nine hundred years old, possibly closer to a thousand years old. And he was a ruthless killer. He was known well among hunters. He enjoyed tormenting his prey before killing them.

"Caledon and his mate Rose have made their way to the city. I need you to kill them both tonight."

_**...**_

Cal popped the lid off his coffin and slid it off. The sun had set just a minute ago, and his throat burned. He groaned, which sounded more like a growl. Not only did he need to feed, he also had Rose to deal with.

When he first saw her, Cal knew he had to have her. Turning Rose was no easy feat, but he had always loved a challenge. At first she had been docile and submissive, being new to the world of vampires. Now, after nearly six hundred years, Rose was definitely getting on his nerves.

Cal knew he wouldn't be able to kill her. As a general rule, the older a vampire was, they stronger they were. However, there was something different about Rose, and in fact she was stronger than him. But it didn't matter, Cal didn't want her dead. Even though she was a pain in the ass, she was useful to him.

Looking over at Rose's coffin, he saw she had not come home last night. Ever since arriving in New Orleans the week before, she'd only slept there once. Cal had known that she'd sleep in the dirt, she'd been doing it for centuries whenever they'd piss each other off. Once she had even slept in an underwater cave.

He considered waiting for her to arrive home. She wouldn't exactly go out into the night dressed in last night's clothes and covered in dirt. Cal reconsidered and not wanting to wait for her to arrive home and change, Cal left to find a victim. It was lucky for him when he saw a whore along the road into the city. It was very unlucky for her.

…

Rose listened intently as she dug her way out of the ground. Save for a few insects, rats, and a snake, no one was nearby. Climbing from her hole, she shook the dirt from her hair. The snake she had heard struck at her and bit her. Rose smirked at the reptile's futile effort and kicked the snake to the side.

The barmaid's body still lay near the tree she had jumped into. If she had had time before sunrise, she would have dumped the body in the swamp for the gators to dispose of.

"No time for that now," she muttered to herself. Rose walked through the woods to the ridiculously huge mansion that Cal owned here. She hated it. But it was only one of many things Rose hated about Cal. If he wasn't her maker, she'd either kill him or leave him. But because he was her maker, she could do neither. It was like being a prisoner. Unless Cal told her she was no longer bound to him, she was stuck with him forever.

Rose however did love being a vampire. She'd always heard rumors of them. Long before Cal came along though, she learned they were real. Then she had made a mistake and Cal turned her.

As a human, she was repulsed that vampires drank the blood of humans to survive. Once a vampire, Rose realized it was pure instinct. Unlike Cal however, she didn't have to drain her victims completely. She was able to drink from them, hypnotize them so they wouldn't remember, and move on to someone else. Rose had offered to hypnotize Cal's victims, but he turned it down. She assumed it was because she had something he didn't and it bruised his ego.

Her old life was exciting, but she didn't find herself missing it. Through she was young, at least for a vampire, she was more invincible than the majority of vampires. That's why Cal had turned her. He'd never actually said it out loud, but she knew. Vampires with her powers were rare, and vampires like her couldn't be killed by a hunter.

…

Jack grabbed his bag and headed out into the night. He knew this hunt would take all night. He was also aware that it was by far the most dangerous he had been on so far. Hunting older vampires was hard, as they were stronger and more vicious than younger ones.

After a few hours of searching the city of New Orleans, he found them. Caledon was taller than Jack. His skin was pale, and his black hair was slicked back. Rose, his mate, was obviously shorter. Jack couldn't see her face, but could easily see her flaming red curls hanging loosely down her back.

He'd known Rose was younger, and would be easier to kill. But if he went after her first, he'd alert Caledon to his presence and further risk death. Quickly ducking behind a building, he prepared to follow them until they were in a less populated area. He grabbed a stake, the one he kept handy on his belt, and held it to his side. There was another stake at the ready on the other side. Jack was prepared to take out Cal the first chance he got.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose sensed the hunter nearby. She looked over to Cal, who was busy sweet talking yet another bar maid. _He's so damn picky,_ she thought to herself. _And cruel,_ she added. It was a process she watched over and over again. Rose was tired of watching him torment his victims.

Her eyes flicked to the spot were the hunter hid. He sat in a darkened corner of the room, and she was unable to see his face. There was a very light breeze coming in from the windows, and as it blew through the room, it carried his scent on it. Rose inhaled deeply, without giving herself away. The hunter's blood smelled sweet, and Rose found herself longing for a tiny taste of it.

_**...**_

Jack watched as Caledon Hockley flirted with the woman who would no doubt become his next meal. He saw Rose staring at Cal, as if she was either deep in thought, or enjoying what he was doing. Jack couldn't say for sure. Perhaps she was becoming impatient with him. Either way, Jack knew it didn't really matter. As soon as Cal led his victim outside, as vampires never fed in a public building, Jack would kill him.

Then he'd turn his attention to Rose. As much as he hated to admit it, he found her to be extremely beautiful. Her long red curls flowed down past her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back. As to be expected, her skin was pale, but it was gorgeous. Jack hadn't had a clear view of her face yet, but he could only guess that it were beautiful as well. _It's a shame she's one of them,_ he thought.

Cal's movement pulled him from his thoughts. He was leading the young woman outside, to a darkened alley. Rose didn't follow. Jack couldn't kill her here in the bar with so many people around. However, he knew he'd be able to kill Cal once he was outside. So with precision and cunning, Jack found his way outside to the alley, ready to do away with another vampire.

_**...**_

Rose felt herself smile as she saw the hunter go out the front door. She knew without a doubt he was going after Cal. That was why Rose had remained here. She had known the hunter wouldn't try to kill her here, with so many people around. Of course, he wouldn't be able to kill her anyways, but he didn't know that.

Unable to help herself, Rose walked outside. She walked around to the side of the building and was glad no one was there. With ease and speed, Rose jumped up and within less than a second was on top peering down at Cal as he was ready to bite down on the woman's neck.

And then, suddenly, she was looking at his rapidly decaying body. Rose felt herself smile as the hunter stood over his smoking remains. For six hundred years Cal had controlled her and used her, which she would no longer have to deal with. But she remembered that Cal had made her what she was, and she enjoyed it from the very first time she opened her eyes.

Rose watched as the hunter picked up his stake and said something to the woman. _No doubt hypnotizing her,_ she thought. Again another breath of wind threw the hunter's scent her way, and her mouth began to water. Even though she was grateful for Cal's demise, she reasoned that by killing her maker, the hunter deserved a little bit of payback.

Rose realized though, after watching the hunter stake Cal, it was none other than Jack Dawson.

_**...**_

Upon seeing that Rose was no longer in the bar, Jack retreated back into the streets. He had no idea that the hunter was literally becoming the hunted. He didn't see or hear Rose as she leaped easily from rooftop to rooftop. Nor did her notice her jump into a sprawling tree and cross the street into another sprawling tree. Rose was extremely careful to make sure he didn't notice her until she landed on the ground in the brush.

Jack heard the rustle of bushes and heard the light hearted, yet evil giggle Rose let out. He recognized it immediately. Stake still in hand, he turned and threw it at her the second she came into view.

"If I was human this might actually hurt," Rose said loud enough for him to hear. Jack looked and saw her come out from the darkened night. She had a crooked smile on her face, as if she was up to no good.

Jack saw his stake, now sticking out her hand. "How..." He was speechless. Jack had never missed his mark, ever. The fact that he was alive was proof of that. His eyes returned to her face. He had no clue what was coming over him, but he couldn't help but stare at her.

Her skin and hair were still beautiful, even in the dark. They set off her green eyes. Rose knew her eyes were drawing him in and took the advantage.

"You can't kill me Jack," she said lightly, yet firmly. She could have easily broken their gaze, knowing that she was safe. But there was something extremely beautiful about this man who was supposed to be her mortal enemy. Her plans for payback were quickly disappearing.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Jack felt strange, but he couldn't explain why. All he knew was that every hunter instinct in him had shut down the moment he locked eyes with Rose.

Rose let out a laugh. "You're pretty well known among vampires." She finally looked to her hand again and quickly pulled it out. "I wasn't sure it really you until I saw you rid this world of Cal." The gaping hole in her palm quickly healed, much to Jack's amazement. "Who, by the way, was my maker," Rose said calmly.

Jack didn't know what to say in response. He felt fear, as vampires tended to be close to their makers. But at the same time, he was completely entranced by her. Rose stepped closer to him, and Jack couldn't make his feet move.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you Jack. Or turn you. I didn't have a choice when I was turned." Then Rose was right there, face to face with him. She smiled at him, letting him see her fangs. "And to be honest, I hated Cal."

"What do you want then?" Rose inched her face closer to his. She thought of saying something in response. Instead, she closed the space between them and touched her lips to his.

Jack returned her kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing!**

Rose's lips were soft and cool. Jack shivered as her arms wrapped around his back. But he moved closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and tangling his other hand in her red curls. Jack no longer wondered what the hell was going on. He couldn't bring himself to care that he was kissing a vampire instead of killing her.

Rose moved her lips in perfect rhythm with his, almost as if he was who her mouth was made for. His lips were much warmer than his, and they felt amazing. The scent of his blood was tantalizing, but she wanted so much more than his blood.

She pulled away from the kiss. Jack was surprised that he yearned for more. "What is wrong with me," he asked, mainly to himself.

"Nothing Jack," she replied with a smile. Her fingers ran through his blond locks. "I already told you I'm not planning to kill you."

"Then why are you doing this? What do you want?" Jack craved his lips so much, but he also wanted to know why things weren't right.

Rose laughed quietly as she neared her lips to his. "Have you ever made love to an immortal Jack?"

_**...**_

The sun shined through the window right onto Jack's face. The light pierced his eyelids, waking him up. He was alone in his own bed. When he rolled over he saw his clothes scattered on the floor, and memories of the previous night came to him.

_Jack collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. His breathing was hard and heavy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. For the third time that evening, Rose had taken his over his body as she made love to him._

_Rose smiled and rolled over and ran her hand upward along his torso. She smiled, enjoying the way his hot, sweat soaked chest felt against her cool skin. Being with Jack this way made her feel like her heart was beating again. _

_Jack looked at her, relishing the way her green eyes shone in the moonlight. Though he was worn out, he didn't want to stop touching her body, kissing her skin, or making love to her. He leaned towards her and kissed her. Before Jack could know what was happening, Rose had grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over so she could straddle him. She pinned his wrists against the bed before bending to kiss him again._

Returning to the present, Jack realized he had must had fallen asleep after they'd made love the fourth time, because he didn't remember a thing after that. Rose had obviously left before dawn, as all her clothes were gone.

He just couldn't understand, or even attempt to begin to understand what had happened. Never had he heard of something like this. As far as he knew, vampires couldn't brainwash someone, hunter or human. Jack didn't understand how she could have brainwashed him anyways; they hadn't said a word to each other since Rose had asked him about making love. Being a hunter, Jack also knew vampires couldn't hypnotize anyone either. But yet when he looked into her eyes...

Jack shook his head, and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. His inner thigh stung as he moved. When he looked down, he saw the cause.

Two small fangs marks, now scabbed over, stood out against his tanned thigh.

_**...**_

Rose stepped out of the river after washing off the dirt from sleeping in the ground. She grabbed her dress from the ground and slipped back into it. Walking back to the mansion Cal had owned, she again felt relief that she wouldn't have to face him ever again. Instead, Rose was looking forward to seeing Jack again. She knew he'd come back. Eventually throughout the night, he'd find her.

Just as Rose expected, Jack did find her, he just didn't know it yet. She lifted one corner of her mouth into a smile when she saw anger burning in his eyes. Before he passed the tree she was perched in, Rose hopped down, landing a few feet in front of him.

Rose startled Jack, having appeared out of no where. "You bit me," Jack said calmly and quietly, when he recovered. He was still unable to process the past twenty four hours in his head. Jack took the few steps toward her, and she allowed him to keeping walking toward her until her back was pressed against the tree.

"I only promised not to kill you or turn you," Rose taunted. "I never promised not to bite you." She looked down, indicating the bite, hidden under his pants, with her eyes. "And it's barely a bite Jack. It's more like a sex nip."

"A what?" Jack shook his head. "Never mind. Explain what the hell happened last night Rose," he demanded. He tried to ignore the growing need to kiss her.

"You seemed to know what you were doing," she playfully teased him. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "And you do it very well."

"That's not what I meant Rose." It was becoming harder to ignore the urge to stop talking and start kissing Rose. She had now wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rose laughed, and leaned in close. "Make love to me Jack, and I'll tell you," she whispered in his ear. Jack's will power faded completely. He pressed his body against hers, and his mouth captured hers.

…

Rose had never really paid attention to the stars before. But now, laying naked, in the field with Jack, she was amazed by them. What amazed her more was what Jack was doing to her. He had killed Cal, whom she truly hated. Now he had made her feel things that she had never felt, not even before she became a vampire.

"Why can't I kill you," Jack asked, having finally caught his breath. Rose looked at him, noticing the blood had stopped flowing from the nip she left on his neck a few minutes ago. Jack had yet to notice he had even been bitten.

"Because before I became a vampire Jack, I was just like you. I used to be a hunter."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long! But thank you for you patience! There's only gonna be a chapter or two after this, so I'm trying to get it just right! This is a little M. **

Jack sat straight up and stared at Rose. He felt the sting from her bite on his neck, but ignored it.

"You what?" Rose couldn't help but grin to herself at his reaction.

"I was a hunter when Cal turned me."

_Madrid, 1292_

_Rose sat quietly in the darkness. She was nervous, but focused. Her powers as a hunter had only come to light two short years ago, on her twentieth birthday. Thus far, Rose had been successful in every hunt. Nicholas, her mentor, was still teaching her. She was strong for a young, female hunter._

_Until now, he had only sent her out to hunt down young vampires. The oldest she had killed was just shy of two hundred years old, the youngest was three years old. But after extensive training to strengthen her powers, Nicholas sent her out to kill Caledon Hockley. He was somewhere between four and five hundred years old. _

_That was the last night Rose Dewitt-Bukater had been seen._

_Present_

"You were young," Jack commented, still amazed at what she was.

"Very. I made such a simple mistake, and well here I am," Rose continued.

_Madrid_

_Rose kept her breathing quiet and low. Her hearing was strong, and she heard Cal nearing her location. She was hiding behind a large tree on his property. Rose had gaped in amazement at the large mansion Cal owned when she first arrived. But now she focused as he came closer._

_Then suddenly Cal's footsteps were silent. Rose held her breath, straining to hear something, anything that might give her a clue to his whereabouts. But she heard nothing. _

_It was Rose's scream that finally broke the still quiet. Cal grabbed her from behind and placed his nose to her neck. He inhaled deeply. Rose knew the scent of her blood would send him in a frenzy._

_"A hunter, and a virgin," he growled into her ear. Rose attempted to struggle, but it was no use against him. "Twice as sweet." Before Rose could react, Cal sank his fangs into her flesh. It hurt like hell and she screamed._

_Cal pulled his head back, licking the blood from his lips. Rose was shaking. Cal was excited by her fear. He had to have her. All of her._

_He turned her around and shoved her to the ground. Rose had already lost a decent amount of blood and was feeling it. She was too weak to fight him, although she made a pitiful attempt at it. Cal laughed as he pulled her skirt up after pulling his pants down. There was nothing she could do but scream as he shoved himself inside of her._

_Rose's agony drove Cal insane with want. When he first caught her scent, the idea of raping and feeding from a virgin hunter was just a flicker in his brain. But now, Cal knew he could have her forever._

_He leaned down and again broke through her neck. He drained her as completely as he could before killing her. Cal then bit his own wrist and put it to her mouth._

_Present_

"After drinking his blood I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up the following night, I was a vampire."

Jack was speechless. He just didn't know what to say. _What do you say to a six hundred old vampire who just poured her heart out anyway?_

"A strange thing happened," Rose continued. "It seems that when I was turned, my abilities has a hunter remained with me. Cal was my maker, hundreds of years older than me, he should have been able to dominate me. But he couldn't. Immediately, I was stronger than him, faster than him, and I was still able to hypnotize people. At first Cal hated it. But just two years later we both discovered I could stop hunters from killing us."

"You hypnotized them," Jack said, realizing that Rose had hypnotized him.

Rose nodded. "I smelled the hunter and alerted Cal. I was pretty much a baby vampire, and at that point, Cal was still able to keep me in line. Even though I was stronger than him, I was still afraid of him. Anyways, the hunter found us and when I looked at him in the eye, the hunter froze. Cal realized the extent of my powers and realized that he could never let go of me."

"You hypnotized me," Jack concluded.

"I did," Rose replied. "I was planning to kill you, or maybe turn you and leave you to fend for yourself," she confessed.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm disappointed that you didn't," he joked. "But why didn't you?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I honestly don't know Jack. I just remember thinking there was something beautiful about you and all plans disappeared." _ It's only the second night I'm with him. How can I be falling in love?_

Jack looked at her, sharing her same thoughts. They were mortal enemies, vampires and hunters, always had been. But all Jack wanted to do was make love to her every chance he got. Then something occurred to him.

"Your mentor, Nicholas, did he find out." Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's possible. I never saw him again after that." Jack began to stroke her cheek with her thumb. "You're so warm," she whispered, closing her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her again.

…

Jack awoke and saw the sun was beginning to set. He was exhausted. Though he kept the same hours that a vampire did, he was much more worn out than usual. Rose had taken some blood from him, but not enough to cause any problems. _Maybe it's the mind blowing sex with a vampire Dawson. _ He yawned and threw back his covers. Jack grabbed clean clothes and headed down to the river to bathe.

Before he could strip his dirty clothes off, his mentor Ronan grabbed him. Instinctively, Jack threw Ronan off of him.

"Where the hell have you been Jack," Ronan demanded, grabbing his arm again. Jack shrugged him off. As he moved, Ronan caught a glimpse of the marks Rose had left on his neck the night before. "And what the hell is that? You're sleeping with one of them aren't you?"

Jack didn't say a thing. His silence answered Ronan's question.

"You know what that means Jack," he said, pulling a knife from his sheath.

Jack grabbed his own knife, prepared to defend himself. The entire time he was with Rose, it lingered in the back of his mind that a hunter would be killed if caught sleeping with a vampire.

Just as he was about to charge at Jack, Rose landed right on top on Ronan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok this was going to be the last chapter, but I cut it in half, so there'll be one more after this. :)**

Rose lifted Ronan, by his neck, above her head. She had no problem flashing her fangs at him, hissing as she did so.

"Drop the knife, hunter," Rose growled at him. The knife fell to the ground. "Good boy," she taunted. Ronan tried to reach for his stake, but they were just out of his reach. "Look at me."

He didn't know why, but he was unable to stop himself; Ronan looked her dead in the eyes. Smiling, her tone changed. "You cannot kill me. You cannot kill Jack. Do you understand me?" Ronan nodded pathetically.

Jack watched, amazed as Rose hypnotized and threatened Ronan. He could hear what she was saying, and then watched as Rose released her grip on Ronan, letting him fall to the ground. Ronan didn't even look at Jack; he just took off as fast as he could.

Rose was back at Jack's side before Jack could say her name. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He leaned down to kiss her, and she immediately intensified the kiss.

For several minutes they kissed, enjoying the taste of one another. Jack nipped at her ear. Rose traced her tongue along his neck. The scent of his blood aroused her, and she wanted it. She wanted him. Jack turned his head just show, offering Rose his neck.

Jack moaned as Rose's teeth sank into his flesh. It hurt, but in a good way. His fingers tangled in her red curls and whispered her name over and over. In a heap, they fell to the ground.

_**...**_

The days, or rather nights, turned into weeks. They spent every night together, making love, and talking about everything.

"What's it like," Jack asked her one night.

"What? Being a vampire?" Jack nodded. "I don't think I can even describe it to be honest Jack. I was born to save people from vampires, not feed on them."

"That had to have been difficult." He had begun playing with a strand a of her hair. He enjoyed the soft feel of her shiny red curls.

"It was instinct," Rose replied with an shrug. "And unlike normal vampires, I don't have to kill people. I can feed on them, hypnotize them, and send them on their way. Cal _hated_ that."

"That you let them live?"

Rose laughed. "No. He hated that I had powers that he could never have. It bruised his ego."

For the next few moments they were quiet, Rose tracing her fingers up and down the inside of Jack's forearm. He sighed, relaxed by it. Then she touched his face, moving it to face her.

"I love you Jack."

"You...you what?" He hoped he'd hadn't been hearing things. Jack so badly wanted to tell her that he loved her too.

"I love you. You've made me feel things that I didn't know existed. My heart hasn't beat in six hundred years. But when I'm with you, I swear it wants to beat right out of my chest."

Jack sat up, looking at her, amazed. "I love you too Rose." She smiled and leaned into to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly, letting her press her body as tightly against his as possible.

"I don't want to be without you Rose," he breathed into her ear as her lips were caressing his neck.

"You won't be Jack." She continued to kiss his neck, moving down to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, looking up at him. "Ever."

He touched her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "But I will. I'm not immortal."

If Rose had normal human functions, she would have felt her stomach jump into her throat. She knew what he was saying. "Jack," she whispered, in shock.

"I haven't hunted since I killed Cal. I no longer have a desire to. What do have a desire for is to spend my life with you."

"Jack, what are you saying?" Her voice was concerned. She already knew, but needed to hear Jack say it.

He remembered that she said she didn't have a choice, and understood that she wouldn't turn him against his will. "I'll only live for another three of four hundred years, should nothing bad happen to me. I don't want just a few centuries with you. I want so much more than that. I want to be with you forever."

"Jack, I...I don't know what to say," Rose managed to get out.

Jack reached up and cupped her face with one hand. He smiled. "Say you want the same things," he whispered lovingly.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment. She imagined what it would be like if Jack were turned. It only took a few seconds for her to realize that it would be amazing.

"I want the same things," she whispered back to him.

"Then make me what you are Rose." Rose leaned forward and kissed his lips just once before looking at him. She searched his eyes for any signs of doubt. There wasn't an iota of it.

"You're sure?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Rose brushed her lips against his once more. He deepened it briefly, until her mouth left his and she kissed her way to his neck. He kissed his neck gently before grazing her fangs against the skin.

Then she sank her fangs into him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter! I loved writing this, and I'm so glad you guys loved reading it! Thanks for the all the reviews! And just a friendly warning, this will be very M.**

Jack moaned as Rose broke through his flesh. It wasn't painful, as he thought it would be. In fact, he was aroused by it. She had always bit him while making love. The idea of making love to her sent Jack into a frenzy. He pulled her on top of him to straddle him. Rose felt his erection against her thigh and responded.

Rose moved up and down, keeping in rhythm with Jack's thrusts. Her fangs never lost grip on his neck. She had never experienced this kind of love making. Cal had raped her when he turned her. The bite had hurt like hell. She had screamed her head off. But right now, she and Jack felt nothing but ecstasy.

"Rose," Jack groaned. His fingers dug into Rose's shoulders. "I love you so much," he whispered. Rose felt his orgasm immediately follow hers. Then, Jack's breathing became lighter, and Rose heard his heart beat slower. His arm's fell to the side, and his eyes closed.

Finally, Rose pulled away from his neck, licking the blood from her hips. Jack was still alive, but barely. Without hesitation, Rose ripped the skin on her wrist with her fingernails. She put her wrist to Jack's mouth. A few drops of her blood touched his tongue.

Rose's blood was the sweetest Jack had ever tasted. It tasted of nature, love, and sex. He held her wrist to his mouth, sucking at it as hard as he could. He was feeling stranger with each drop. Jack didn't know if the feeling was good or not, but he liked it.

Rose moaned as Jack drank from her. It felt amazing, giving her blood, _her life,_ to Jack. She watched as Jack slowed down, and finally stopped. He was silent and still for a moment. Then he suddenly screamed as if in pain. Rose didn't panic, she recalled her mortal death. It was painful but brief. Already Jack's screamed had faded away and he was relaxing.

At last, Jack fell into a deep sleep. Rose smiled. He'd sleep until the following sunset, and then he'd wake up next to Rose for the first of countless times. Rose got out of bed and tossed him over her shoulder. She carried him out the back door and quickly buried a deep hole in the ground for them to sleep in until the following night.

Rose kissed his cheek before closing her eyes. She sighed, happy. Jack was a vampire.

_**...**_

Rose knew the sun had set, and began to dig her way out of the ground. It took less than a minute for both her and Jack to make it above the ground. She looked to Jack, his eyes still closed. He was no longer breathing, his heart no longer beating. But he was beautiful.

Or so Rose thought until Jack opened his eyes. She gasped. Beautiful was a major understatement. His already piercing blue eyes, were indescribable. Rose looked into them and shuddered. He smiled at her, revealing his fangs.

"Jack," she whispered. Rose reached out and touched his face. Jack leaned into her hand. Rose noticed an amazing thing.

Cal's skin had been cold and hard, yet perfectly soft and smooth. His obsession with perfection stayed with him when he became a vampire. But Jack's skin was still warm. It was soft, but there were still imperfections. He was still her Jack.

Jack sighed, feeling Rose's touch. It was exactly how he remembered, cool and tender. He loved the way it contrasted with his warm skin.

"You're beautiful Rose," he whispered. Not a single thing had changed, but she suddenly seemed so much more beautiful now. "I love you."

Rose smiled. "I love you too."

Jack placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him. Rose kissed him hard, with everything she had. The kiss made them both dizzy with passion.

As much as Rose hated too, the dryness in her throat made her pull away from Jack's lips. "We need to feed Jack."

Jack went to moan, but ended up letting out a low growl instead. The look on his face from the surprise sent Rose into a fight of laughter as she stood. Jack ignored the laughter.

"I need to make love to you Rose," he said. "And I need you to make love to me." He stood up behind her. Rose's back was still to him, and in a second his hands were on her shoulders.

Rose froze at his touch. He had began to run his hands down her arms, placing just enough pressure to make it feel good. Try as she might, Rose couldn't stop herself from leaning into him. "Jack," she said in a way that aroused Jack further.

Jack pulled her hair away from one side of her face. He started at her ear, nibbling and flicking her lobe with his tongue. He blew gently in her ear, and she shivered.

Rose could feel him hardening against her back. Her body responded with a warm tingle and wetness. He kissed her neck tenderly. When Rose felt his new fangs graze her skin, she lost control.

Spinning to face him, Rose's lips were on his in less than a second. Jack responded as she hoped. His tongue met hers, and they moved in perfect unison.

Jack didn't know how, but he knew there was a tree a few feet away. With a gentle roughness, Jack pushed her against it. They broke their kiss just long enough to gaze into each others' eyes. Jack's eyes glanced at her mouth for a brief second before slamming his mouth against it.

He moved his hands down Rose's sides, loving the way her body felt. His hands reached her hips, and he grabbed the material of her dress and began to pull it up. Jack moved his mouth to her neck, then throat, and to her breasts. He nuzzled them through the material, before lowering himself further.

Rose let out a low hiss when she felt Jack's tongue make contact with her. Pleasure shot through her body, making her squirm. It didn't take long for an orgasm rip through her. She actually felt her knees buckle as she screamed Jack's name.

Jack stood back up, and Rose reached for his pants. She unbuttoned them easily. Jack again growled when she touched him. Rose kissed him passionately, before pulling away. Her smile was wicked, and Jack returned it just as she began to lower herself.

His head fell back when Rose reached him. Jack placed his hands on the bark of the tree to brace himself. He felt heat rush through his body and groaned. But he wanted so much more. Jack placed his hand on her chin, and brought her back up to face him.

"Let me make love to you," he whispered. Rose smiled and kissed him, telling him yes. He gave her a little hoist, and then supported her hips and her legs wrapped around his body.

Jack gazed deeply into her eyes and he entered her.

**Guess what? I lied. Got one more to go!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, NOW this is the final chapter. You guys are so great for reviewing, I am really proud of this story. It was very hard to write, even though I loved it so much. **

If making love to Rose before was passionate, Jack couldn't describe making love to her now, as a vampire. She clung to him, as if for dear life as he thrust deeply inside of her. Their moans and growls grew louder with each passing moment. Rose didn't notice that the bark of the tree was tearing at the fabric of her dress.

Jack wasn't wearing a shirt, which would have proved futile. When he moaned Rose's name into her ear, she dug her nails so hard into his shoulders, she broke the skin and drew blood. Jack never noticed.

Rose and Jack collapsed together to the ground, panting even though they didn't have to breathe. For a few moments, they didn't speak. They just gazed into each others' eyes.

"You're trembling," Rose teased, brushing some hair from Jack's eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be alright," he responded tenderly. He leaned over and kissed her, relishing the taste of her lips.

"Are you sure," she teased further.

"Not in the slightest," Jack admitted with a smile. "I just can't believe this is real." Rose stroked his face, smiling in return.

"It's real. And it's forever," she assured him. She kissed Jack again, quickly, and then stood. Rose attempted to sweep her hair from her face, but froze. Jack studied her face intently. If Jack was still mortal, he might not have noticed her head tilt to the side, and her nose twitch ever so slightly.

A very light breeze blew across his face, and he realized what had caught Rose's attention.

Blood.

Everything else in Jack shut down. He no longer cared that he had been a hunter a mere twenty four hours ago. The love making with Rose disappeared to the back of his mind. The fact that he and Rose would always be together, didn't even exist.

"Just go with it Jack," Rose said, noticing his reaction. "Don't think."

Rose no sooner than spoke the words, and Jack was gone. The dryness in her throat was more irritating than before, especially now that prey was so close. She didn't panic though; she knew exactly where Jack was. Rose could hear him, smell him, and feel him close by.

Within seconds Rose was beside him, despite the fact that he had been a half mile away. Together, they stood casually by a road leading into town. Two men, obviously drunk, were stumbling their way out of town.

Before the men could react, both Jack and Rose were beside them.

_**...**_

_2002 - One Hundred Ten Years Later - Ireland_

Jack laughed as Rose threw her clothes at him. He had a brief second to drink in the beauty of her naked body before she threw herself from the edge of the cliff they were standing on. Jack watched as she angled her body just right, landing in the frigid water with barely a splash.

"Are you coming in? Or are you a wimp," she called up to him.

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a wimp Jack," she freely admitted. "Come on, prove me wrong!"

Jack pulled off his jeans and kicked off his shoes. It was rare for him to wear a shirt since becoming a vampire, and he wasn't wearing one now. With a running start, Jack jumped off the cliff and dove into the ocean.

Before Rose could react, Jack was beside her, splashing her with the water. She screamed jokingly.

"Who were you calling a wimp?" Rose giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied. Jack smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Rose returned the kiss, wrapping her legs around him. Despite that the fact that the water just off the coast of Ireland was deathly cold, as vampires, they didn't feel it.

For over a century now, Jack and Rose had been together. The love they shared never weakened. The love they made never became any less passionate.

Shortly after Rose had turned Jack, they left New Orleans. They were constantly on the move, rarely staying more than a few years in one place. They traveled throughout the rapidly growing United States. Four years later, they traveled down through Central and South America. When the first World War broke out, they were on their way to Australia. They didn't go on a ship, but rather swam there within two nights' time. During the day, they found caves deep below the ocean, away from the sun, to sleep in. Feeding on sea mammals kept them strong, even if the blood was bitter tasting. They remained in Australia for a few years, until the war was over. Finally after traveling through Africa, the ended up in Asia and eventually Europe.

Rose hadn't been to Europe since Cal had turned her, which had now been over seven hundred years ago. She remembered the exact spot where it had happened, and even pointed it out to Jack while they were in Madrid.

"I guess he did me a favor," Rose had said. "I might not have you in my life if he hadn't turned me." Jack kissed her forehead. He couldn't help but agree. The chances of their paths crossing when they were hunters were slim to none.

Eventually, Jack and Rose found themselves in Ireland, and they loved it more than any other place they had been. If they had been human, they would have bought a house and settled down there. But they had never owned a house, and never cared too. Rose had always preferred being outside, enjoying nature. It didn't take Jack long to share that same love for nature.

Shortly before sunrise, Jack and Rose were perched back on the edge of the cliff. The sky was getting lighter, but they had another half hour before the sun came above the horizon. Rose, her head on Jack's shoulder, sighed.

"What was that for," Jack asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that we have each other." Rose's words made Jack smile. "I sometimes am still so amazed that we're together like this. It pretty much breaks all the rules of nature."

Jack wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her lovingly. "Everything's made to be broken Rose." He kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose responded. The sky was getting even lighter, and Rose felt sleepy. "Race you to the cave," she challenged.

Jack laughed as he stood. "You've got yourself-" Rose disappeared into the trees "- a race." He took off after her, but Rose beat him to where they would sleep.

Once in the darkened cave, Rose and Jack snuggled close. Neither the dripping water, nor the hard, rocky ground bothered them.

Drifting off into a deep sleep, they whispered "I love you," to each other.

_You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And I can taste is this moment_

_And I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
